Wags Loves To Shake Shake
Wags Loves to Shake Shake is a song from Yule Be Wiggling. When sung in concert, the lyrics are "ooooooooh, he dances the shake shake all the time." Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers: Craig Abercrombie, Chris Brooks * Mixer: Craig Abercrombie * Mastering: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2000 Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Mark Punch * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Phil South * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Additional Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Who's the grooviest dog you know? He's brown from his head down to his toes. He is known throughout the land. for dancing with his doggy band. And we say OOOOOOOOh Wagsy loves to shake shake. OOOOOOOOh, he's dancing the shake shake at Christmas time. Wags loves music that makes him rock He also likes Johann Sebastian Bach. He loves dancing all through the day. He'll dance till it gets dark And we say OOOOOOOOH wagsy loves to shake shake. OOOOOOOOH he's dancing the shake shake at Christmas time. So come on, everyone, and join in the fun. Let's give this dog a hand. He loves to do the shake as he dances to the sound of the wag doggy band. Wags is giving a Christmas treat To all of the people in our street. Come and see his dancing show. We'll join in with the beat. And we say OOOOOOOOHWagsy loves to shake shake. OOOOOOOH, he's dancing the shake shake at Christmas time-ime-ime-ime. He dances it at Christmas time-ime-ime-ime. He dances it at Christmas time. Greg: How about a big clap for this wonderful dancing dog brighten up everybody's Christmas? Yes, of course, it's Wags the Dog. Trivia * At the end of the song, Greg asks everyone to clap for Wags. * John Field wrote this song with The Wiggles. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Improvised Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:John Field Songs